A Predecessors Successor
by maybejay
Summary: A Cat's gotta start somewhere, doesn't nessisarily mean Plagg's okay with where it began. Here's hoping this kid will work out well and his predecessor won't figuratively kill him for choosing him. An Origin story for Adrien/Chat Noir that may turn into a collections of oneshots


This is an excuse to write a HC I have of the Origin for Miraculous Holders and how they're chosen. This'll probs become an AU down the line but whatever. I do have more planned for this, but this chapter is full of time skips and mostly counts as a Prologue. Also, yeah, Felix and Bridgette are Adriens grandparents. Another HC I have.

Obviously, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. I'm just a crazy dedicated fan.

* * *

Plagg just stared, green eyes glowing in the dark down at the small (large compared to him) bundle beneath him. There were others as well of course, this was a...what did the humans call it again? Hospital? Well, whatever the case, there were quite a few of those bundles in this room, all of them quiet save for the small breaths they were taking.

Human babies. Strange creatures really. Not that he should really talk. Still, it wasn't the fact that the child bothered him, it was what drew him here in the first place.

It had been years since he last felt a wave of that much potential shoot through him. Years since the last time he had been drawn so quickly to a potential Miraculous holder. He had been excited when he felt it, but now he just felt still.

That in itself was strange.

There was a knock on the glass and Plagg jumped, broken out of his thoughts. Had he been spotted? Spinning around to the window his tension faded and confusion took it's place. The person standing there, albiet a lot older than the last time Plagg had seen him, was his last chosen.

* * *

Taking one last glance at the small new born Plagg flew out the room, spinning to a stop near Felix and giving a lazy grin.

"Long time no see, eh Felix?" He drawled out, tempted to make a comment about his age but deciding against it. Felix wasn't exactly keen for his jokes when they were younger, as he got older it seemed to worsen almost. As if to prove a point Felix sighed, running his fingers through his graying hair.

"I thought you were looking for a knew Holder Plagg," Felix spoke, "What are you doing here, and hovering over my grandson for that matter?"

"Grandson?" Plagg blinked before looking back though the glass, staring once again at the small child that was there. That tiny bundle of potential was Felix's grandson?

"A little chubby isn't he?" Probably a bad time for a joke, but rather joke than let Felix know that his grandson held the most potential he had ever felt in hundreds of years. He already knew that he never wanted his own son to be a Holder, there was no way he would stand for his Grandson to be one.

"Like you should talk?" Felix sighed, "How much cheese have you been gorging yourself on instead of searching?"

"I've actually tried a few more different flavors since we last spoke," Plagg grinned, "Brie was really good for a while, but I've discovered that Camembert is simply delicious!"

Felix rolled his eyes and Plagg inwardly cheered that he had managed to knock his suspicions away from him. It was one of the things he was good at after all.

"Well, since you're here, Tikki is visiting with Bridgette. Care to join us?"

"Is she now?" Plagg's grin grew and he nodded, "Sure thing! I'll be there in just a second!"

Felix stared at Plagg a moment longer before giving a curt nod and turning around, cane steadily hitting the ground with each step he took. Plagg watched him go before flying back above the baby's crib, staring down at him before finally looking at the name next to it.

Adrien Agrest huh? Better avoid this one for now...

* * *

He tried to avoid him. Oh did he try! But as the boy grew older, his potential grew with him and every single time Plagg though he felt a knew wave of potential he found himself back to staring at Adrien's face, whether from a distance, or late at night while the boy slept.

It was starting to get severely frustrating.

And every time it happened he flew back to Felix and Bridgette's home, raiding their fridge and eating all the cheese, despite Bridgette's best effort to hide it from him.

"You know," Tikki said one night while the two of them sat on the kitchen counter, both eating their respective snacks, Plagg more aggressively than Tikki (mostly out of frustration), "Maybe you're looking too hard? I haven't found my new Holder yet either you know."

A truth, but then again there really wasn't any need to be looking as hard as he had. The Corrupt Kwami had yet to find a new host themself, so for the time being there had been no new Akuma attacks, not since Bridgette and Felix took the last Papillion down.

Plagg's only response was to make a frustrated noise between a groan and a mewl, something only he could do (and felix once upon a time). He hadn't told Tikki that he had found his Holder, he just didn't want it to be him. After all, anything he told Tikki would most likely be repeated to Bridgette, and there would be no way Bridgette would with hold that information from Felix.

He didn't want to fall down that hole. Not just yet anyway.

Tikki giggled before patting him on the head.

"You'll find one, don't worry."

Well, if anything, he appreciated he concern for him.

* * *

It was when the boy was twelve that Plagg finally decided to talk to him. He knew something was up when he saw him sitting alone in his room, curled up on his bed and obviously crying.

It wasn't that unusual really, but what was unusual was the lack of his mother being their next to him. Plagg had gotten used to seeing the blond woman with him whenever he was upset, however at least an hour had gone by and she was no where to be seen.

Perhaps it was the fact that he had watched Adrien grow up, or maybe it was the fact that deep down, even though he didn't want it to be true, he knew that Adrien was going to wield his Miraculous, but he felt some sort of affection for him.

He needed to cheer him up, he decided.

* * *

He expected the scream of confusion and surprise, he expected Adrien to jump back and stare at him like he wasn't supposed to exist, what he didn't expect was the shock to fade so quickly and the flicker of recognition to flash through his eyes.

That made Plagg confused, as the Kwami floated down closer the the boys face.

"You're real..."

"Huh?" Plagg raised an eyebrow in confusion, head tilted off to the side, "Kid what do you mean by that? Of course I'm real."

"No...No I mean..." Adrien shook his head before looking straight at Plagg, "I always thought you were a figment of my imagination."

"..." it took Plagg a moment to process what the boy said before he also let out a yelp of surprise, flying back a bit. Just his luck. All this time he thought he had been good at hiding, but Adrien had known he was here the whole time.

Adrien just blinked up at Plagg while the Kwami flew across his room, still in shock over the discovery, not even realizing he was voicing his own questions out loud.

"Did you tell anyone? Does Felix know? Oh god Felix can't know that would be bad, very very very bad! Wait, if Felix knows does that mean Bridgette knows? Then Tikki would know and she'd have my head if she knew I was being careless-"

"No one knows anymore..." Adrien's voice cut through the Kwami's panic attack and Plagg froze, staring down at him once more. Adrien just moved back on to his bed, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Only mom knows...and she's gone..."

Well...that explained why she wasn't here now.

* * *

It was a year later that the first Akuma attack happened, and almost immediately Ladybug showed up to the scene. She was obviously new, but she somehow managed to defeat the Akuma in a way that seemed like she had been doing this for years.

Plagg was impressed. Yet again Tikki found an amazing Miraculous Holder for her Good Luck.

Plagg however, had yet to even tell Adrien what he was and what a Miraculous was. he had spent the last year running back and forth between Adrien's home and Felix and Bridgettes. He knew that Tikki had found her Holder about a month before the attack since she no longer was at the house.

He also knew that now that an Akuma had emerged he couldn't put off Chat Noir any longer.

"Felix."

The man in question hummed in response, fingers scanning the bookshelf of his study. Plagg eyed his Miraculous on his old fingers. It was now or never, and with the voices of Bridgette and Adrien in the kitchen buzzing through his mind, he knew it would be a perfect opportunity to get this all out in the open.

"I...found the new Chat Noir."

"Just in time then," Felix responded, pulling a book from the shelf and walking back to his desk. Plagg followed, oddly quiet, which made Felix look up at the Kwami in concern.

"...Who is it?"

"..." Plagg once again cursed his Bad Luck before sighing and turning to look out the door towards the kitchen. he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Felix, knowing that he figured out who it was.

"Are you sure...?"

Plagg nodded.

A period of silence followed before he heard Felix sigh. The man walked over to the study door, opening it before looking back at Plagg.

"Come on then, we better let him know."

Plagg hovered in his spot a moment longer before nodding again, following Felix out into the kitchen.

* * *

Adrien knew about the Akuma attack, he also knew about the masked Hero who had saved the city from it. He never expected this however. Every step he took over the city roofs was exhilarating. he had been running for almost an hour straight and he still wasn't tired.

"I can't believe you kept this from me Plagg!" He knew the "Kwami" could hear him, after all they had been conversing for the last little while as it was. Finding out that his grandparents used to be Heroes, that he was destined to follow in his grandfathers footsteps as "Chat Noir"?

Needless to say, he wasn't expecting any of it, but he wasn't disappointed either.

He took a giant leap, landing on top of a roof before stopping, straightening his back as he took in the view of Paris below. It was incredible, and he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Took you long enough."

He jumped, spinning around to face the owner of the voice. The masked Hero from earlier-Ladybug? That's what his Grandmother had called her. That's who his Grandmother used to be.

She smiled at him, a shy smile, hands behind her back as she took a few steps forward.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to surprise you."

Adrien shook his head, returning the shy smile at her and giving a shrug, "It's more like...you sounded like you were expecting me?"

She nodded, this time moving to stand next to him, but kept her gaze over the city of Paris.

"I was told I have a partner...were you not told about me...?" She looked at him curiously, almost uneasy, like she had said something she shouldn't have or made an awkward comment.

Adrien smiled and shook his head, placing a hand on his hip.

"I was told, I just wasn't expecting to meet you so soon."

Ladybug giggled, fingers curling lightly in front of her mouth before looking back up at him, holding out her hand.

"Well then...it's nice to meet you, Chat Noir." She smiled brightly at him, and Adrien was suddenly very glad for the mask because he was almost positive he was blushing, "I hope we work well together, okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Same." He returned the smile, taking her hand in his and giving it a firm shake.


End file.
